Past the Mission
by Anika
Summary: Relena and Heero have always shared a strange bond. But what happens when that bond is tested...by death?


Title: Past the Mission  
Author: Anika  
  
Disclaimer: When I own Gundam Wing, I will own the world....waitaminute.....I DO own the world.......so that means.......WAHOO!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: It's been a while, huh? Well, I have a break from school for a couple days...called the weekend, and I heard this song by Tori Amos, called "Past the Mission." Immediatly thought of Heero. So, let's see how this will go.....  
  
~Song Lyrics~  
  
I"Thoughts"/I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Past the Mission  
  
  
  
~I don't beleive I went too far  
I said I was willing, willing~  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes and felt his thumb on the self detonation button to Wing Zero. He calmly took a breath and whispered under his breath,  
  
"Mission Accepted"  
  
The white Gundam exploded in a brilliant display of light and shrapnel. Even in the deep space, the light was intense. The pilot's light frame was thrown from the huge machine, and he found himslef floating free in the darkness. He looked to his right, and saw dark liquid floating beside him. He suddenly became very cold.   
  
IRelena!/I  
  
A shiver ran through his body, and Heero lay still.  
  
~She said she knew what my books did not  
I thought she knew what's up~  
  
Relena awoke from sound sleep covered in a cold sweat, her hands clentched tightly around her comforter. She felt very cold, despite the humid summer night.   
  
IThere's something wrong,/I she thought. Slipping out of her covers, Relena padded down the hallway of her great mansion to where her bodyguard, Heero slept. She gently knocked at the door.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
There was no answer. Worried, she opened the door slightly, and looked around the smallish room. There was no sign that he had been there in the past few hours.   
  
IHe must have gone on a mission,/I she mused. The knot that had formed in the back of her throat grew, and she found that it was hard to breath.  
  
~Past the mission   
Behind the prison door  
Past the mission  
I once knew a hot girl~  
  
  
Relena fell to the floor, desparate for breath. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.  
  
IHeero? Are you okay?/I she cried out in her mind. A sob escaped her lips, and she collapsed, her arms wrapped around her for warmth. She couldn't get warm, no matter hard she was crying. She was so cold. It was hard to breath. Gasping for breath, she tried to exit the room to get help. She made it to the top of the steps before she passed out.  
  
~She said they all think they know him  
Well, she knew him better, better~  
  
  
Heero was warm. Not just physically, though. He had known physical warmth before. But this warm penetrated his physical being and let the warmth flood into his soul. He allowed himself a small smile as he opened his eyes. He was surrounded by whiteness. It was unending in every direction. But it was so warm.  
  
"Heero..." a voice called to him in the distance. He looked around, but all he saw was white.   
  
"Heero..." the voice called him again, this time a little louder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He knew that voice. That was....  
  
"Relena. I'm here. I hear you."  
  
  
  
~Everyone wanted something from him I did too  
But I shut my mouth he just gave me a smile~  
  
  
  
"Relena. I'm here. I hear you."   
  
Relena opened her eyes, not to the familiar surroundings but to darkness. There was dark everywhere. And bitter coldness. It chilled her very being.  
  
"Heero...where are you? I can't see you..."  
  
Relena was suddenly pulled from the fridgid, dark place and back to her mansion, parmamedics hovering over her.  
  
"The CPR worked, Mr. Peacecraft," one of them informed her brother, who was over to the side, holding her hand.  
  
"Thank God," she heard him say, "I thought for sure I had lost her." He picked her up off the floor and held her close to him.  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened.  
  
"No! I have to go back! I have to find him! Please! He's alone in the dark! I have to save him!" She pleaded, her fingernails carving their imprint onto Millardo's arm.  
  
  
~Past the mission  
Behind the prison door  
Past the mssion  
I once knew a hot girl~  
  
  
Her body fell limp in her brother's arms as the powerful sedative the paramedics had administered took affect. She was rushed to the hospital and put in ICU until the doctors could figure out what was wrong with her.   
  
"What happened?" one of the frazzled looking men asked Millardo.   
  
"I found her by the top of the steps. She had stopped breathing, and her lips where blue when I found her. I thought she....oh God, I thought she was dead...."  
  
~Hey they found a body not sure it was his  
But they're using his name~  
  
  
"And in other news today, the Gundam Wing Zero was found demolished in deep space today, as well as a body. Police beleive it to be the body of its pilot, Heero Yui." The television in the waiting area of the hospital droned on, oblivious to the fact that Millardo had been paying attention.   
  
II know Heero and Relena share a bond, he thought, but not one that strong, right? Right?/I  
  
Millardo paced the waiting room in agitation. It had been three hours, why hadn't they let him see her? She was fine when they had revived her!  
  
  
~And she gave him shelter and somewhere  
I know she knows somethings only she knows~  
  
  
The doctor came into the room with a disheartened expression on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Peacecreaft, but even though we were revive your sister, she fell back into the state that you found her in. We have her hooked up to a life support system, but it doesn't look good."  
  
Millardo stopped his pacing and looked at the physician with a blank stare.   
  
"Excuse me."   
  
The man who was known throught the world for being strong and levelheaded during a catastrophy left the room and made his way down the hallway.  
  
"Sir! Sir, you can't go here!"  
  
He whirled around with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Where is she? Damnit, tell me, or so help me God I'll kill you where you stand!"  
  
The doctor pointed to a room on the far left, then made his escape. Millardo walked calmly down the hallway to the room. What he saw practically destroyed him. His little sister hooked up to moniters and equipment. Her skin looked blueish and cold.  
  
He approached the bed, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, tears streaming down his face. Relena's breathing was shallow and labored, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Her lips were a dark shade of blue and she shivered constantly.  
  
Millardo leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodbye, Relena. Go to him."  
  
  
~Past the mission  
They're closing every hour  
Past the mission  
I smell the roses~  
  
  
Relena felt the warmth of this place fill her.. She inhaled and smelled the fragrance of spring flowers. Opening her eyes, she saw a white expanse open up before her. Stepping out of the darkness and into the light, she saw that Heero was waiting for her. She walked to him and they met in an embrace.   
  
  
  
  
*Those who cannot be together in life very often find themselves together in death.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Owarii  
  
  
  
  



End file.
